


Around The World

by casstayinmyass



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Papa takes you on a surprise vacation to do the Drink Around The World challenge, where feelings between the two of you only grow.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus III/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Around The World

"Where are we?"

Terzo doesn't take his hands off your eyes, which have been over them for the past half hour. The two of you had traveled to Florida, that much you had figured out from the long flight and Terzo’s inability to keep a secret, but Terzo had kept you completely in the dark about _where_ you were going in Florida for your date tonight.

"Open your eyes." He takes his hands away, and you see that you've walked into the World Showcase at the Epcot Centre of Disney World.

"Oh!" you cry, tossing your arms around him. He beams, excitement evident in his face at your reaction.

"I wanted to show you the world tonight, cara! And since Father has taken the jet privileges away from me after that _one teensy time_ in Monaco, we must settle for this in the meantime, before I can truly show it to you." He kisses the side of your head, and reaches down to take your hand. "I was thinking to do the, eh... "drink around the world" it is called, no?"

"You want to try 11 different drinks in one night?" you deadpan. Terzo can hold his liquor fairly well, but when he gets drunk, he gets _drunk_.

"We will take our time! Take it easy, eh? We have all afternoon and evening to stroll arm in arm, appreciate the different cultures together. I will tell you some things I know, you can tell me some things you know. All the time in the world to get, eh... intoxicated on international boozes." You snort. An interesting night awaits you.

Following the map, the Canadian pavilion is first on your trek around the little world of countries Epcot has made. The two of you share a Moosehead lager, and as Terzo had read up, you only take a few sips to avoid getting wasted too prematurely. "You know, Canada is a relatively young country," he tells you, still sober enough to impress you with facts. "Their confederation when all the provinces joined was only 1867."

“That is pretty young,” you comment. “You’re like the Canada to Secondo’s America.”

“I am the Canada to his Ancient Egypt,” he scoffs, neglecting that they were in fact very close in age. The British pavilion is next, where you find a Black and Tan beer to your liking. An Ice Cream Martini from France follows, an aptly named “Morrocarita” from Morroco, Sapporo from Japan, and a Key West from the States.

As you and Papa come to the Italian pavilion, he takes a big deep breath, as if he’s suddenly able to smell Italian air again. He stops you before you order the Rose Regale at the drinks cart and guides you instead, slightly tipsily, toward the Tutto Italia restaurant.

“Where are we going?” you ask.

“Follow Papa.” He walks in with you, off to the adjoining Tutto Gusto Wine Cellar. "A reservation for two, per favore. He smiles at the host, and takes your arm, partly to steady himself and partly to steady you. You giggle softly, touched by the gesture.

"You... made us dinner reservations?"

"I was looking at the map, and I was thinking we would need a break right about here. Get food into our stomachs, to absorb the alcohols." He leans in to brush your hair behind your neck. "I also craved Finocchiona." You look up at him and laugh again in delight. His hair is in his eyes, so you move it behind his ears. He kisses your hand in thanks, and slides a hand down as the two of you wait. It gropes your ass slightly, and you lay your head back into him, wrapping his arms around you like a shawl and swaying to the Italian mood music playing.

"It's like I'm in your hometown with you."

"This is nothing like Italy," he huffs. "But, it is a pleasant imitation." The host comes back with your table ready, and once you’re seated, Terzo makes a wine selection for you both. You can tell he's trying his best not to slur his words, but he's failing adorably. Keeping his integrity however, he straightens up and manages to order a cheese platter as well.

"You look so beautiful in this dim light," he murmurs, reaching a hand across the table. He knocks the wine bottle off the table, but catches it with razor sharp reflexes, reaching over to pour some into your glass. "I meant to do that." He winks with both eyes, and you shake your head. Taking a sip and adding to the already heady sensation of intoxication, you watch Papa's eyes. They glitter with a delighted sort of mirth, an endearing sign that he is finally letting loose tonight.

Being at Disney with him is memorable for many reasons. He had never been here as a child, and was experiencing all of it for the first time with wonder. The Drink Around The World had obviously been his idea after much research, per the surprise, and it was something neither of you had done. You love sharing new adventures with him, especially when they include getting shit-faced. The night isn't over; you still have half the pavilions to go, and Terzo isn't a quitter.

"You are enjoying tonight?" he asks with a smile. “Having fun with your Papa?” He begins to play footsie with you under the table, and you nudge him right back, stroking your foot up his leg.

"I am."

"You go any higher under there cara, I will be forced to show you my, eh... churro?" He wiggles his eyebrows, and you nearly spit out your wine. A couple of people look over, and Terzo gives them a reassuring wave of dismissal, explaining through gestures you're sick. You recover just as the food is brought over. Terzo prompts you to open your mouth, and he feeds you a piece.

"Lovely compliment to the wine, si?" He blinks languidly. "Do you know what else is a lovely compliment?"

"Mm?"

"You, to me."

Your cheeks heat up. "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

"Ah, you are only inebriated."

"Slightly. But I will be full on, once we get to the end of this thing."

“Mm. Ai, wait. I have another one I can use on you.” He clears his throat, slicking back his hair. “Are you from Texas? Because you are the only 10 I see.” You blink.

“Uh. Papa, that’s very sweet, but... it’s “Tennessee.””

“Ah, si! Of course. Scusi, I knew that. Are you from Tennessee? Because you are the only 100 I see.” You stare at him as he waits proudly for you to react. For his sake alone, you indulge him.

“Consider me charmed.”

“I knew I could hook you with that one,” he says, giving a playful growl. "Eat up, tesoro. We need the energy to continue without falling over and making fools of ourselves in public."

"You fall over anyway," you grin, popping another amuse bouche in your mouth. Papa points at you.

"This is true. I suppose this time I would have an excuse! You think of everything, cara." After finishing the meal in Italy, the two of you go for a stroll around the area, Terzo reminiscing and telling you old stories of home. When you sway and almost fall into a fountain, Terzo takes you by both shoulders to steady you.

"I do not want you cold and wet tonight," he admonishes sternly, though you can tell he's barely keeping face. You wait for him to add the part about being “warm and wet” instead or something, but he only maintains his concern. You lean up to peck him on the lips in thanks. He's a little surprised, but the action stirs something inside him. Papa tightens his hold on your lower back and pulls you in tight for a proper, passionate kiss in front of the Italian fountains. His tongue slides along your bottom lip, seeking entrance, and you let him, bracing hands against his chest and rubbing gentle patterns there. Your already spinning head feels like it's riding the Mad Tea Party as Terzo works his magic and makes you feel like a Disney princess. Pulling away for air, he looks down at you.

"We continue, I think. Before I must have you right here, in front of all these people."

"That would be a fun way to get thrown out of Disney World."

"If they do not wish to celebrate the naked form through two prime examples of carnal beauty, that is their loss!”

“I don’t think the kids or their parents want to celebrate that here.”

“...You make a good point.”

Warsteiner Dunkel from Germany packs a wallop, but the Canto Loopy from China pushes you over the edge. Norway has a normal beer to offer, with a catch: you can add a shot of something called Linie Aquavit. Of course, as the opportunity is presented to him, Terzo takes it. The sinker is finally when the two of you stumble into Mexican pavilion, drunk off both your asses. You can't hide it anymore, but Terzo still tries his best.

"Bonjour," he says to the lady at the wicket, then ducks his head, shaking it. "Spiacente, I am sorry, I thought we were back in France." He wipes the grin off his face, getting down to business as he holds his hand out for her to take. She does, and he strokes over her knuckles with his thumb. "Hola, me querido. Uno mango margarita, por favor."

The lady nods with a slight blush, and you smirk, going up to Terzo and hanging onto him. When she presents the drink with a timid, "Enjoy," the two of you stare at the cup. It's dauntingly tall.

"We can do this," Terzo says, taking a deep breath. "I am an Emeritus. You are the prime mover of an Emeritus with the constitution of an ox. We must honour our Dark Lord by chugging this shit!" You giggle again as the lady stares at him in horror. After finishing the crown jewel of this challenge, you're both beyond gone.

The two of you wander, arm in arm, as the clouds part over the moon. Terzo begins to sing.

 _"When the moon hits your eye, like a big pizza pie, that's amore_..." He turns around, and cups your face between his hands. “ _You_ are Papa’s amore.”

"Mmmm. You know, I’ve always wanted to hear you sing that.”

He barks out a laugh, resting against a lamppost. “Si?”

“Mhm. Ever since watching Moonstruck.”

“What is Moonstruck?” he slurs.

“I don’t...” you laugh. “I don’t remember at the moment. But I wanted to say, even when you're drunk you've got a good voice." He strokes his thumb along your bottom lip.

"I am sure those tourists glaring at me over there would disagree." All the same, he blows them a kiss as they tsk and walk the opposite direction.

"You should tell them you're the singer in a rock band."

"I don't think that would help very much."

“It helps when you’re famous.”

“Is that why you are with your Papa?” he teases, “The fame and fortune of it all?”

“I would stay by your side if you were the clergy’s illegitimate janitor.”

His mismatched eyes flicker down to your lips, then back up to your eyes. “Yes. I know this.” A moment of sobriety flickers between you both.

"Kiss me?" you whisper.

"But of course," he murmurs, and draws you in for a deep embrace in front of the lights of the pyramid behind you. When he pulls away from the kiss, you both hold onto each other for balance. He searches for words for a second. "Would you be my one, dolce?" Papa asks. This is the first time you've ever heard the inflection of anxiety in his voice. You tilt your head a little, and sigh.

"Ask me when we're both sober, Papa." He catches your wrist.

"No. Eh, it is something I have been meaning to ask for a long time. I have confidence, si? But... this is something I did not have the confidence to ask until tonight. I feared you would say no, and if I am being honest, I have not heard that word a lot.” He pauses, waiting. “—If you do not want to, I understand! Tonight was one of the greatest nights of my life, and I will cherish forever the memory of seeing your lips in the moonlight waiting for mine." You tear up, and Papa wipes your eyes. His voice grows gentler. "I am sorry. I should not have ruined the night in this way."

"Papa," you sniffle, "I've always been yours, since the day you kissed my hand and said hello." Papa lets out a small, exuberant breath, and hugs you tight to him, clutching at the back of your head and pressing you into his chest. You finally raise your face, and look up at the stars, watching the fireworks from Magic Kingdom going off in the distance.

"So..." Papa whispers in your ear, "You could say then, that I... had you at hello?" You rip away from him, nearly collapsing to the ground in laughter. Papa's booming laughter attracts stares from other park guests, as you clutch your chest. "I watch the movies too, eh?!" he points to you, grinning. "Some of them! Come now. We detox, I think. I have a big surprise in the hotel room for you." He rolls his hips against your backside and chuckles. The sound goes straight to your core. "But first! I must get the sparkly Minnie ears for the Cardinale! He will never take them off if I do, it is something we both must see.”

The two of you walk (the more accurate term would be stumble) out of the park together at closing hand in hand with a small gift bag for Copia, and matching, glittery black and pink Minnie Ears for the two of you. 


End file.
